Ninfa y sátiro
by Louchette
Summary: Recibe a una paciente ninfomana. -Traducción-
1. Chapter 1

**N/T:**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece y el fic tampoco, es de la genia appleschan. Yo sólo lo traduzco.**

* * *

N/A:

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, sin fines de lucro.

Tema: sexualidad.

Advertencias: M. OOC.

* * *

 **Ninfa y sátiro.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

Hoy, su café es negro. Hay chile en su desayuno. Y atrapó a Grimmjow follando a una chica en el cuarto donde guardaban los medicamentos. No gran cosa. En serio. Excepto que ella era _su_ novia. Y que ahora él está oficialmente soltero desde hace cuatro largas horas.

Hoy, los pájaros cantan, las hojas se balancean en el viento, y el sol sonríe. Mierda, literalmente.

Hoy, él recibe a una ninfomana por paciente.

"Así que, aquí dice, que crees que la gente te odia"

"Eso es correcto"

Él podría hablar mejor, lo sabe. Podría hacer preguntas en vez de repetir las palabras de su planilla como un desorientado interno - probablemente ella piensa que es un interno.

Hablarle sería mejor, _endemoniadamente mejor_ , si sus penetrantes e inquisitivos ojos violetas no estuvieran enviando montones y montones de sangre directo a su polla porque mierda, ella es excitante.

Eso, y si el contorno de sus piernas no fueran un objetivo para los ojos masculinos.

O si ella no estuviera usando una ajustada blusa que resalte su suave escote.

O si su voz no sonara estimulante como recorrer su espina dorsal con una pluma, o tuviera un efecto similar al hormigueo de una mujer lamiendo su pecho y cuello.

O si no tuviera caderas tan bien formadas que indican que sí, ella es extremadamente _viable_. Y flexible.

O si sólo ella estuviera completamente inconsciente de que él la está deseando.

Él cree que ella sabe, _oh mal,_ él sabe que ella sabe. El brillo en sus ojos le dice que esta pequeña mujer es dura y una perra, que hace sentir a los hombres como el bastardo más afortunado o el más desafortunado.

Con una hora por ir antes de que su turno termine, él empieza formalmente su sesión dentro de la gran habitación gris.

"De acuerdo, señorita… uh… Kuchiki, ¿es? ¿Cómo está?"

Continuará.

* * *

N/A:

Super, super mini, mini proyecto secundario durante días de semana.

* * *

 **N/T:**

 **Este es un fic que vengo leyendo desde hace un tiempito, sinceramente me encanta. Puede que los personajes sean medio OOC pero creanme que es bueno, a mí no me gusta mucho los fics con OOC y este me fascina.**

 **Como dice arriba, no es mío. Yo sólo lo traduzco.**

 **De paso,** _ **muchasmuchas gracias appleschan**_ **, la autora, por ser tan buena y darme permiso para traducirlo.**

 **ACTUALMENTE, el fic aún no está completo. Y la autora se demora """** _ **tiempecitos"""**_ **en actualizar. Pero ya hay bastantes subidos así que puedo ir subiendolos tranquila.**

 **Tengo la facultad y otro fic propio que no planeo para nada abandonar, pero los capítulos son cortos así que no creo que me tome mucho tiempo traducirlos (** **espero** **)**

 **Por cierto N/A es Notas de la Autora y N/T es Notas de la traductora.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier opinión es más que bienvenida :D**

 _ **~Louchette.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**N/T:**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece y el fic tampoco, es de la genia appleschan. Yo sólo lo traduzco.**

* * *

N/A:

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, sin fines de lucro.

Tema: sexualidad -lol en realidad no lo sé.

Advertencias: M. OOC

* * *

 **Ninfa y sátiro.**

 **Capítulo 2:**

" _No soy la primera, pero en realidad no me importa."_

Es una voz incesante, ridiculizadora, imprudente. Le dice cada vez, le recuerda cada vez, la reduce cada vez. Siempre presente. Sin embargo, ella continúa haciéndolo de todos modos, siendo _este_ tipo de mujer.

Es desadaptativo, defectuoso, brutal, pero no tiene otra elección. Le da un sentido de normalidad, control, orden sobre su existencia. Vergonzoso.

" _Das verguenza, si"_

Cree que él la desea.

Cree que está en lo correcto.

Ahora, enfrente de él -el terapeuta- continúa haciendo lo que siempre hace: sentarse en silencio e insinuar cosas lascivas.

Y funciona cada vez.

Los seduce sin palabras, sin esfuerzo, sin problemas.

Todos los hombres con los que ha estado piensan lo mismo, incluso el terapeuta de brillante cabellera: _"No soy el primero, pero en realidad no me importa"._

Ella también lo piensa respecto a ellos.

Pero eso está bien, no le importa, porque la beneficia, la alivia, la ayuda.

Entonces ella les dice adiós al día siguiente. Insensible, indiferente, firme.

Y sí, ella busca un encuentro sexual hoy, con él -el terapeuta.

Continuará.

* * *

 **N/T:**

 **Qué tal?**

 **Ya tengo como la mitad de este fic traducido (mitad de por donde va, porque todavía no está terminado como dije) pero decidí que iba _a actualizar cada 25_ así no "alcanzo" a la autora porque de veras que se toma su tiempecito jajaja cosa que está bien, yo también lo hago. Creo que compito con ella a ver cual se toma más tiempo en actualizar (?**

 **Muchasmuchas gracias a: Efelante, Andre y Lorewabb; muchos corazones para ustedes. Y a los beios que agregaron a favoritos y alertas también.**

 **Si tienen ganas de decirle algo a la autora o lo que sea, comentenlo en un review si quieren :) le estoy traduciendo sus reviews a ella así que pueden darle sus opiniones o alguna sugerencia como quieran ;)**

 **Nos vemos el próximo 25! (espero aparecerme antes con la actualización del otro fic, trataré (?)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier opinión es más que bienvenida :D**

 ** _~Louchette_**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/T:**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece y el fic tampoco, es de la genia de appleschan. Yo sólo lo traduzco.**

* * *

N/A:

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, sin fines de lucro.

Tema: sexualidad -lol en realidad no lo sé.

Advertencias: M. OOC.

* * *

 **Ninfa y sátiro.**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **+8 horas.**

No lo es.

 _Él no es._

La palma caliente aferrándose a su cuello -obligándola a apoyarse contra la pared de cristal- no es gentil, y definitivamente no lo son las mordeduras codiciosas a lo largo de la línea de su cuello. Tampoco la lengua que se desliza contra su piel, apurada pero provocativa, haciéndola arquearse contra la pared de cristal.

Sus manos tocan su pecho desnudo, empujándolo fuera de encima suyo, lejos del cristal. Empujándolo hacia la cama, pero él no se moverá.

Algunas personas buscan la libertad para ser caóticos. Ella sólo busca alivio.

Él no es gentil.

Ella tiene sus reglas pero él no las está siguiendo.

Dijo que quería estar en la cama pero él la empujó con fuerza contra la pared de cristal. Dijo que no quería marcas de mordidas pero su columna vertebral y sus piernas, no mucho después, se llenaron de ellas. Dijo que no le gustaba que le tocasen las muñecas pero él la retuvo y agarró de ella en un agarre mortal durante el camino a su lugar.

Él está desafiando su control, por las cosas que aprendió.

Él es bastante insufrible, ella comienza a pensar.

La boca del terapeuta es tan excitante como sus anteriores preguntas. Como si él supiera y sintiera cosas que ella aún esconde, o cosas que inventaba para llegar a él, y tratara de persuadirla a ser honesta.

Se le escaparon -casi- cosas. Cosas sobre su jefe sexualmente cargado, su vecino quien espera por ella, y sus encuentros con un hombre de su familia. Cosas que debían permanecer tras labios sellados.

Ichigo coge su rostro y lo sostiene firmemente entre sus palmas. Él está desnudo por arriba de la cintura, su corazón late rápido y fuerte, y el sonido resuena claramente; ella lo odia.

Le advierte con la mirada, _no quiero un beso._

 _Pruebame_ , él sonríe. Tan arrogante, tan descaradamente.

 _No estoy atraída hacia ti_ , ella deja que la bese.

Continuará.

* * *

N/A:

300 palabras, y eso que puse los puntos en las oraciones seguidas.

* * *

 **N/T:**

 **El fic me llamó la atención desde el primer capí pero creo que fue apartir de este, que realmente me atrapó. Los capis que se vienen me encantannn.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier opinión es más que bienvenida :D**

 _ **~Louchette.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**N/T:**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE** **: por haberme atrasado actualizo dos capítulos juntos, el 4to y el 5to.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece y el fic tampoco, es de la genia de appleschan. Yo sólo lo traduzco.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, sin fines de lucro.

Tema: sexualidad -lol en realidad no lo sé.

Advertencias: M. OOC.

* * *

 **Ninfa y sátiro.**

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **-8 hours.**

-"¿Cómo estás?"

-"Estaba esperando que usted pueda decirmelo, Señor terapeuta"

Él piensa que ella está hecha de capas y capas de mentiras.

La habitación de consulta es un adyacente de su oficina, la señorita Kuchiki se encuentra sentada en el largo sofá frente a él, una pequeña mesa de café entre ellos.

-"Mi hermano murió, me dejó todo. Lo extraño"- ella dice perezosamente.

Ichigo bufa y se para de su silla giratoria, se saca su típica bata blanca y anteojos, y se desabotona los primeros dos lugares de su camisa mientras camina despacio hacia ella.

Rukia, mientras tanto, lo mira pasivamente.

El terapeuta la alcanza, jala de la pequeña mesa, se sienta sobre esta -en frente de ella-, y agarra el brazo de su silla, atrayéndola.

-"Si, vamos a cortar la mierda aquí"- sisea.

Rukia piensa que lo hizo casi seductoramente.

-"No creo que tu hermano este muerto"

Ella no dice nada.

Esperando ninguna respuesta de su parte, Ichigo continúa:

-"Mi paciente disociativo cree que vive en Inglaterra, lo dejo, incluso le pedí un ticket de ida y mierda, tengo uno. Otro paciente, un psicótico, empezó un club de peleas infantil, seguro, lo animé; y ellos me dan regularmente un suministro de dulces caseros. Otro es un drogadicto en recuperación que va todos los domingos a servicio comunitario, pero eso es una mierda, porque en realidad él sólo va a visitar a sus amigos unicornios sobre el arcoiris de algodón de azúcar. ¿Ves? Estar jodido es normal aquí. Vas con alguien porque estás mentalmente jodido. Y demonios, así es como nosotros ganamos dinero"

Mal. Todo sobre este terapeuta está mal, ella reflexiona.

-"No, nosotros no pretendemos con mierda aquí"

Su rostro está demasiado cerca, Rukia se remueve incómoda.

-"Así que, déjame preguntar de nuevo, ¿ _cómo estás_?"

Cuentame tu historia. Real.

Sin embargo, ella confronta su mirada, desafiandolo.

-" _Estaba esperando que usted pueda decirmelo, Señor terapeuta_ "

Ichigo simplemente suspira, luego mira abajo, a sus suaves piernas. Suspira de nuevo y levanta la vista hacia su rostro.

-"Está bien, déjame contarte tus planes: vienes aquí, pides un psiquiatra, seduces al psiquiatra, follas al psiquiatra, y luego te vas"

La señorita Kuchiki permanece en silencio.

-"Viendo que todo está yendo de acuerdo a tu plan, diré que sí. Te estás sintiendo jodidamente bien"

Continuará.

* * *

 **N/T:  
**

 **Este mes (o el anterior, más bien dicho) me atrase y no pude publicar porque no tenía wifi así que no tenía como subirlos, pero por haberme atrasado doble actualización :)**

 **Muchasmuchas gracias a: shinny26 y Suiren15, corazones para ustedes :***

 **Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier opinión es más que bienvenida :D**

 _ **~Louchette.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**N/T:**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE** **: por haberme atrasado actualizo dos capítulos juntos, el 4to y el 5to. Así que si entraron al 5to directamente, recomiendo que vuelvan al 4to primero porque no entenderían mucho (?  
**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece y el fic tampoco, es de la genia de appleschan. Yo sólo lo traduzco.**

* * *

N/A

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, sin fines de lucro.

Tema: sexualidad -lol en realidad no lo sé.

Advertencias: M. OOC.

* * *

 **Ninfa y sátiro.**

 **Capítulo 5:**

-"Escúchame"

Sus manos viajan desde el sillón a su hombro -ella no se inmuta al contacto- y a la parte posterior de su cuello, forzándola a mirar directo a sus ojos avellana.

El terapeuta, para Rukia, es un compuesto de varios estímulos desordenados. Cosas que no puede señalar específicamente aún; pero hay algo: en su postura, en las líneas angulares de su rostro, y en las tonalidades roncas de su voz.

-"Ninguno de mis pacientes dejó este lugar con sus tornillos todavía sueltos. Esos tres hijos de puta que te conté viven vidas normales ahora -normales de alguna manera, por lo menos. Me tomó tiempo pero ellos fueron honestos, y yo entendí sus hábitos" -sonríe, ella sólo permanece en silencio mirándolo fijamente -"No me contarás nada" -asume.

Pasa su pulgar suavemente sobre los labios de la morena.

Él piensa que ella es una profunda fuente de mentiras y secretos, que necesita profunda, profunda, profunda exploración para llegar a su centro. Y que no puede lograrlo con sus usuales métodos.

-"Limita todos tus compañeros sexuales a _sólo yo_ "

La señorita Kuchiki parpadea, pero no dice nada. Sin embargo, él nota como sus labios se fruncen visiblemente y el destello de algo en sus ojos.

Ella piensa que le gusta su atrevimiento.

-"Limita todos tus compañeros sexuales a sólo yo y después podemos arreglar todos tus putos problemas"

Continuará.

* * *

 **N/T:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier opinión es más que bienvenida :D**

 _ **~Louchette.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**N/T:**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece y el fic tampoco, es de la genia de appleschan. Yo sólo lo traduzco.**

* * *

N/A:

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, sin fines de lucro.

Tema: sexualidad -lol en realidad no lo sé.

Advertencias: M. OOC.

* * *

 **Ninfa y sátiro.**

 **Capítulo 6:**

 **+8 horas.**

Las manos de la señorita Kuchiki se deslizan apuradas por el esculpido pecho y abdomen de Ichigo, hacia abajo, hasta sus estrechas caderas, a su cinturón; sin darse tiempo para sentir la piel caliente o como se contraen los músculos del pelinaranja.

Pero él la frena, agarra sus dos muñecas en una mano y las coloca por sobre su cabeza.

La empuja, presionando fuertemente con su cadera, provocando que gimiera en sus labios. Si de placer o de enojo -o de ambos-, no podía decirlo con exactitud.

Pausa y rompe el beso, dejando a la señorita Kuchiki sin aliento.

Ella mira hacia arriba, fulminantemente.

Él mira hacia abajo, a ella.

Detrás de su delicada figura, las luces nocturnas de la ciudad parpadean.

Está oscuro en la habitación y el aire es pesado con su perfume.

Viendo más allá de la morena, se percata del ocupante del piso frente al suyo dándole pulgares arriba antes de cerrar las cortinas. Su respuesta es un simple levantamiento de su dedo del medio.

Regresa su vista a la mujer y nota que está completamente concentrada en él.

Ella en lugar de besarlo, decide hacer algo más. Sus dedos llegan lentamente a su cabello, acercandolo más. Muerde suavemente su cuello, provocando una explosión masiva de hormigueos en su espina dorsal.

Distrayendolo con los labios en su cuello, mordiendo y chupando ligeramente, coge su cinturón una vez más.

Pero el terapeuta detiene su mano otra vez.

La escucha gemir molesta.

En lugar de eso, él la hace inclinar la cabeza y la besa con rudeza otra vez, empujando su cuerpo realmente fuerte contra el suave y flexible de ella.

Se pone más agresivo esta vez. Expone y palmea sus pechos.

Los dedos de ella acarician su cabeza dolorosamente, tirando de su pelo. _Apurate, apurate, apurate._

Pero entonces, el terapeuta se aleja de ella repentinamente.

La señorita Kuchiki se queda de pie ahí, despeinada y confundida. Un lío.

Ichigo -aún medio desnudo- cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Crees que me ofrecí a ser tu compañero _sólo_ por _amor al sexo? ¿En serio?"_

Aquí es exactamente, donde quiere que ella esté. Confundida y negada.

La señorita Kuchiki lo mira furiosa.

" _Eres frustrante_ " sus primeras palabras de la noche "¿Qué quieres realmente?"

Continuará.

* * *

 **N/T:**

 **Me volví a atrasar, volvería a subir doble capi pero tengo miedo de que si sigo haciendo eso cada que me atrase, alcance el capítulo por el que va la autora y enserio que se toma su tiempito para actualizar (? Así que un solo capítulo y perdones por haberme atrasado.**

 **Muchasmuchas gracias a:** **shinny26, Suiren15 y diana carolina. Corazonescorazones para ustedes de parte mía y de appleschan :3**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier opinión es más que bienvenida :D**

 _ **~Louchette.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**N/T:**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece y el fic tampoco, es de la genia de appleschan. Yo sólo lo traduzco.**

* * *

N/A:

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, sin fines de lucro.

Tema: sexualidad -lol en realidad no lo sé.

Advertencias: M. OOC.

* * *

 **Ninfa y sátiro.**

 **Capítulo 7:**

 **-3 meses.**

Se dice a sí misma que esto no es nada más que una cena.

-" _Rukia"_

Sólo es una cena entre la señorita Kuchiki y su hermano.

Inhala profundo.

Su presencia es como un agarre apretado alrededor del cuello, la ahoga. Sus órdenes como cadenas que la atan como si fuera un títere, tirando y forzando.

Permanece en silencio sentada frente a él, esperando por sus comidas.

Están en un lujoso restaurante, y tienen la mejor reserva -la más codiciada. Sólo para ellos dos.

Su hermano es rico, extremadamente guapo y superficial. Un completo cliché.

Volviendo de Heathrow a Haneda, él insistió en verla casi inmediatamente.

Ella respondió que sí automáticamente -como el títere mecánico que la hacía sentir.

Esta noche es una de esas noches.

 **Presente.**

-"¿Te cojes a tu hermano también?" -pregunta el terapeuta.

Él, con cabello salvaje y naranja e impresionante físico, se inclina hacia la pared de cristal, al lado de ella, sosteniendo sus manos.

Si ella le cuenta algo, él la follara. Ridículo.

-"¿Y?" -trata de reafirmarse.

Extrañamente, cuando el terapeuta habla, no suena nada tolerante.

Rukia se siente un poco a gusto con eso.

Continuará.

* * *

 **N/T:**

 **Hace como 2 meses y medio que tengo problemas con el codificador del wifi y todavía no tuve tiempo de llamar a que me lo vengan a arreglar, y estoy viviendo más en la facultad que en casa jajaja (en un momento así, sólo se puede reír).**

 **Así que, por eso me demore tanto en actualizar. Uno de estos días voy a ver si puedo pasar otro cap al celular (lo guarde en el celular con un montón de pdfs y cosas para la facultad, por eso ahora no pude mucho) y robo wifi de alguien para subir otro capítulo seguido por todo lo que tarde. También voy a tratar de hacerlo con algún capítulo de los otros fics que me quedan actualizar.**

 **Las pequeñas alegrías con sus reviews (?) son: _shinny26, yurakawasagami y Nozomi-chan2402_. Muchasmuchas gracias :D**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier opinión es más que bienvenida :D**

 _ **~Louchette.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**N/T:**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece y el fic tampoco, es de la genia appleschan. Yo sólo lo traduzco.**

* * *

N/A:

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, sin fines de lucro.

Tema: sexualidad.

Advertencias: M. OOC.

* * *

 **Ninfa y sátiro.**

 **Capítulo Ocho:**

 **-3 meses.**

Ichigo no es el tipo hombre que tiene un auto lujoso como un Koenigsegg o uno que diga "disponible zorras".

Grimmjow lo es.

El maldito hijo de puta es dueño de la institución para la que trabaja. La institución donde él lleva a cabo su empleo, que lo paga todo -todo-. Su apartamento, su auto promedio, sus impuestos, y los fondos para el sueño de su novia de abrir una pastelería.

Su novia es enfermera -enfermera psiquiátrica. Es buena en su trabajo. _Varios_ pacientes masculinos lo afirman: que ella es tan buena, tan amable, y tan perfecta.

Tanto que hasta Grimmjow quiere follarla. Y no oculta sus intenciones.

Por supuesto, Ichigo siente la necesidad de ser protector.

Así que Kurosaki lo mira fijamente -hombre a hombre- cada vez que se lo encuentra en el pasillo, en el estacionamento e incluso en las reuniones. Chocan a menudo -de vuelta, hombre a hombre- y aquello resultó en varias peleas sangrientas, mandíbulas y brazos rotos, y viajes a emergencias.

Pero su novia aún lo prefiere a él en lugar de a ese maldito idiota y su descarada exhibición de dinero y deseo sexual. Además, Orihime es completamente ignorante de sus avances insolentes -o simplemente no le importan. Porque siempre, todo el tiempo, su atención está en él; escuchándolo y cuidándolo.

Grimmjow es sólo una estúpida mosca.

 _Eso es bueno_.

Ichigo se calma con esa idea.

Lo tranquiliza el saber que Inoue lo ama -profundamente, realmente atraída- porque quiere establecerse con ella, sostener sus manos para siempre y envejecer a su lado.

 **Presente.**

Usualmente, al Kurosaki no se le dificulta para nada separar el trabajo de asuntos personales.

Hasta aquí, desde el momento en que salió de su oficina y vino a su casa con la señorita Kuchiki, no tuvo problemas en separar lo personal de lo laboral.

 _Eso cree._

Porque entonces se pregunta, ¿es ofrecerle a ella tal tratamiento por su propio bien y un simple resultado del estilo rudo que lo caracteriza? ¿O porque rompió con su novia -casi prometida- ese mismo día y Rukia se presentó como una perfecta oportunidad para aliviar su pérdida?

Continuará

* * *

 **N/T: ¡Triple capítulo!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/T:**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece y el fic tampoco, es de la genia appleschan. Yo sólo lo traduzco.**

* * *

N/A:

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, sin fines de lucro.

Tema: sexualidad.

Advertencias: M. OOC.

* * *

 **Ninfa y sátiro.**

 **Capítulo Nueve:**

 **Presente.**

Las minúsculas grietas, los pequeños temblores, los cambios en su rostro. Ella cree que puede esconder todo eso.

Y su hermano, _El Hermano_.

Él piensa que lo conocerá pronto.

De alguna manera, antes de preguntarle, ya sabía la respuesta.

-" _¿Y?_ "

Rukia agita su cabeza, no.

 _Sí._

Ella es honesta. No sus palabras (Ichigo está seguro que tendrá que lidiar con montones de porquerías y mentiras saliendo de su linda boca durante los próximos meses), sus ojos son los sinceros.

Pero él obtuvo lo que quería saber y está determinado en sostener la regla: "una respuesta, una follada".

Desde la posición en la que está -sentado al lado suyo, apoyándose contra el cristal-, la levanta fácilmente y la lleva a la cama que se encuentra paralela a la pared de vidrio.

Se acuesta sobre su espalda, y coloca a la morena encima.

-"Está bien" -pausa para traer más cerca el delicado rostro de ella al suyo, susurra suavemente contra sus labios: -"Puedes follarme ahora".

Continuará


	10. Chapter 10

**N/T: comienza el lemmon, estan avisados (?  
**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece y el fic tampoco, es de la genia appleschan. Yo sólo lo traduzco.**

* * *

N/A:

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, sin fines de lucro.

Tema: sexualidad.

Advertencias: M. OOC.

* * *

 **Ninfa y sátiro.**

 **Capítulo Diez:**

¿Cuál fue su mejor follada?

La boca de Rukia en su polla es una respuesta muy, muy tentadora.

La señorita Kuchiki ha estado muy callada.

 _En efecto._

Ella había alejado sus manos de su rostro silenciosamente, y antes de que él siquiera supiera qué estaba pasando, tomó el control de su cuerpo. Le arrancó los pantalones y se posicionó arriba de su entrepierna.

-"¿Qu-qué?"

Simplemente la dejó hacer.

Ella lo observa fijamente, sosteniendo su polla con ambas manos, y lo toma dentro de su boca -nunca apartando los ojos de los de él.

Su respiración se detiene, entonces involuntariamente, un gemido ahogado se le escapa cuando sus rosados labios se cierran alrededor de la base de su pene. La sensación lo empuja hacia arriba repentinamente, haciendo que se sentara.

Un largo gemido sale de su boca cuando ella lo chupa particularmente fuerte y agresiva para luego ir más lento, como si estuviera dejando que recuperara el aliento.

-" _Mierda_ " -se retuerce.

Sus uñas rozan sus muslos, manteniéndolo en el lugar mientras se lo chupa.

Extrañamente, para una mujer petite, puede retenerlo extraordinariamente fácil.

Chupa su masiva erección tan habilidosamente que es él a quien el estómago se le aprieta por la anticipación de una liberación que le nuble la mente; es él quien se aferra a las sábanas por su boca -oh mierda, su jodidamente cálida boca-, que lo lleva a otro nivel de alucinación mientras siente su húmeda y caliente lengua deslizarse a lo largo de su polla, y lo chupa firmemente, alternando entre gentil y ruda.

Él gruñe incontrolable -varonil y profundamente- desde el fondo de su garganta, el sonido de un hombre en medio del calor de la pasión.

Sus dedos se cierran en el cabello de ella, como si no pudiera hacer otra cosa, y la incita a tragarlo más profundo. Comienza a empujar sus caderas hacia arriba.

Mierda. Creyó que sería él quien la tuviera a ella retorciéndose debajo suyo.

Sostiene su cabeza rudamente mientras Rukia empieza a ir más rápido, y más rápido, y más rápido; hasta que su estómago se comprime y puede sentir la liberación acercarse.

La línea entre él y ella como su paciente nada más, _puede que esté borrosa_ mientras está llegando a su clímax.

Pero de repente, ella se detiene y lo mira penetrantemente. Su polla aún dentro de la boca femenina.

 _Todavía no te he follado,_ la señorita Kuchiki parece decirle.

Mierda, desea tanto estrangular a su pequeña ninfa en este momento.

-"¿Por qué mierda paraste?" -demanda con voz ronca, viéndola a través de los ojos entreabiertos.

El sudor cubre todo su cuerpo desnudo y su respiración es agitada.

Contempla su pene deslizarse fuera de la boca de la morena.

Lamiendose -Ichigo la mira con más hambre aún ante ese gesto- ella le ordena: -"Quita tus manos de mi pelo"

"¿Qué?"

Kuchiki frunce el ceño, _te voy a follar en mis propios términos._

Él parpadea dos veces para luego soltar su cabeza reluctantemente.

 _Demonios._

Entiende esa mirada. Recuerda su necesidad de control, sus putas _reglas._

Tal vez él la dejará esta vez,por haber sido tan _groseramente persuasivo_ con su _metodología terapéutica._

Pero sólamente está vez.

-"Bien" -suspira.

Otra pausa y le rogaría maldita sea; su polla está suplicando por que le devuelvan la atención.

Nota como algo titila en los ojos violetas cuando la deja ir.

Antes de que ella pudiera regresar la boca a su pene, entrelaza sus dedos en el cabello oscuro, tira fuertemente, y choca sus labios contra los femeninos de manera agresiva, sin ninguna palabra.

También recuerda como no quiere que la bese.

Continuará

* * *

 **N/T: Ya me da verguenza actualizar con lo muuuuy cada tanto que lo hago.** **Perdón, soy muy floja (? Pero por todo lo que me tarde en actualizar, traje triple actualización :)**

 **Entre esta semana o la que viene me dignaré a actualizar los otros 2 fics.**

 **Las pequeñas alegrías con sus reviews son: _shinny26 , DexterMadness31, fel01_. Muchasmuchasgracias de parte mía y appleschan que le traduzco sus reviews :)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier opinión es más que bienvenida :D**

 _ **~Louchette**_


	11. Chapter 11

**N/T:**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece y el fic tampoco, es de la genia de appleschan. Yo sólo lo traduzco.**

* * *

N/A:

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.

Tema: sexualidad.

Advertencias: M. OOC.

* * *

 **Ninfa y sátiro.**

 **Capítulo 11:**

Ichigo _puede_ besar como un demente.

Seguramente también puede follar como uno -loco, hambriento e intenso.

Muy intenso -demasiado, demasiado fuerte.

Él tiene una mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza, sus uñas jalando fuerte de su cuero cabelludo mientras colisiona sus labios contra los de ella duramente. No la besa, no busca probar su sabor, no explora su boca, nada remotamente parecido a eso. Es sólo una demostración pura de dominación.

No puede respirar y la boca de él acalla sus gemidos efectivamente.

Tampoco afloja el fuerte agarre en su cabello.

La señorita Kuchiki lo araña por los hombros, enterrando sus uñas en su piel lo más profundo posible, sacando tanta sangre como sea posible y esperando que de alguna manera, eso lo detenga. En serio, _no_ le gusta ser besada.

Y cuando sus labios se escapan de los contrarios sólo por un momento para respirar, _él es despiadado._ Vuelve a capturar su boca de nuevo fácilmente y hambriento la besa, no, _la devora_ más duramente.

Su otra mano- Rukia no sabe dónde está.

Siente un brusco jalón en su hombro y en el frente, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Ichigo exitosamente arrancó todos los botones -o su mayoría- de su blanca camisa. _Oh._ Con la misma mano, juega con uno de sus pechos, amasando rudamente.

Suelta el hombro del pelinaranja y en su lugar se focaliza en su cuello, tratando de arañar su garganta con rencor. _Cualquier cosa_ , sólo para que deje de besarla.

Debió haber sido una buena idea, porque Ichigo deja ir sus labios -Rukia recupera su aliento- sin embargo, lo hace sólo para sujetarla por ambas muñecas _y_ vuelve a besarla -para su descontento.

El terapeuta cambia de posiciones con ella, colocándose encima suyo ahora, presionando su polla dura contra los muslos de la morena, obteniendo de su parte un indeseado, grave y _furioso_ gemido. Enojo que viene por haber sido superada _tan_ fácilmente.

Y aunque su peso la está aplastando, Ichigo no hace nada para remediarlo.

Sin soltar sus manos, las coloca por encima de ella. Y cuando están firmemente sujetas en su agarre, deja de besarla.

La señorita Kuchiki luce confundida. Le parece extraño. Minutos antes, lo tenía removiendose bajo ella- literalmente _._

-"Creí que debería hacértelo saber" -susurra, su voz más ronca de lo habitual -" _Eso sucedió nada más porque te deje"_

Antes de que Rukia pudiera entender a que se está refiriendo, la da vuelta. Con una mano mantiene su cabeza apoyada en la almohada mientras con la otra, rompe violentamente lo que queda de la blanca camisa, la destroza hasta que la suave piel de su espalda queda desnuda ante él.

Luego se monta sobre ella.

Sujeta la parte trasera de su cuello con la fuerza suficiente como para impedirle alzar la cabeza del colchón, pero no demasiada como para que sea doloroso.

 _Te voy a follar con mis propios términos._ Ichigo bufa ante la idea. Oh por favor, perra, por favor.

De hecho, minutos atrás, _sí_ consideró la idea; pero hay algo _estimulante_ en la manera en que la señorita Kuchiki -la perra ninfómana maniática del control- lo mira desde esa posición: agitada, despeinada y _debajo suyo._ Esta es una lucha por el poder, después de todo.

-"Señorita Kuchiki" -empieza, tranquilamente.

Suelta el agarre en su cuello y baja su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Rukia se estremece al sentir el torso marcado y en forma del terapeuta, deslizándose a lo largo de su espalda.

Inhala profundamente cuando el ancho pecho del pelinaranja se sitúa y apoya cálidamente sobre su espalda, y sus labios encuentran su cuello -depositando cálidos y ligeros besos a lo largo de este, provocando que arqueara su espalda casi automáticamente. Se sentían muy electrizantes.

-"¿A cuántos has follado?" -murmura contra su mejilla y luego vuelve a hundir la cabeza en su delicado cuello, chupandolo.

* * *

 **N/T:**

 **Muchasmuchas gracias a: _shinny26_ (perdón por haber vuelto a tardar tanto en actualizar :( )**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier opinión es más que bienvenida :D**

 _ **~Louchette**_


End file.
